Benutzer Diskussion:Zumbleistift
Willkommen in der Memory Alpha! } | fed = right|100px | sf1 = right|100px | sf2 = right|100px | and = right|100px | baj = right|100px | borg = right|100px | car = right|100px | earth = right|100px | idic = right|100px | kli = right|100px | fer = right|100px | #default = right|100px }} Nachdem du dich nun entschlossen hast, dich bei uns unter einem registrierten Benutzernamen zu beteiligen, möchte ich dich in unserer Gemeinschaft nun herzlich Willkommen heißen, aber auch gleich auf unsere Empfehlungen und Richtlinien hinweisen, damit du einen möglichst sicheren Einstieg hier in der Memory Alpha findest. Weitere wichtige Punkte sind: * unser Motto "Sei mutig", * Memory Alpha:Was Memory Alpha nicht ist, * unsere Bearbeitungsrichtlinien, * die Grundregeln für Bilder, * aber auch eine Übersicht über die häufig begangenen Fehler in der Memory Alpha Eine Übersicht über alle notwendigen Funktionen findest du in unserer Hilfe, aber solltest du noch Fragen haben, zögere nicht, dich entweder an einen anderen Benutzer zu wenden, der bereits etwas mehr Erfahrung hat oder sie in unserer zentralen Anlaufstelle - das Zehn Vorne - zu stellen. Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls noch viel Spaß in der Memory Alpha und gutes Gelingen beim Einstellen von Inhalten. 16:01, 27. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo Defchris, vielen Dank für die Begrüßung! --Zumbleistift 16:13, 27. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Deine Kritik am Artikel Star Trek Du hast recht mit den Fehlern, aber du mußt bedenken wir schreiben hier in der MA weil es uns Spass macht Artikel für die MA zu schreiben und wir sind halt nur Hobbyschriftsteller, die sich in ihrer Freizeit um dieses Projekt kümmern. Wenn du solche Fehler findest kannst sie natürlich berichtigen, dazu sind wir ja eine Geimeinschaft, wo viele an einen großen Projekt arbeiten. --Klossi 17:12, 27. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Klaro, war ja auch nicht böse gemeint. Man sollte vielleicht nur bedenken, dass solche als exzellent ausgezeichnete Artikel irgendwo ein Aushängeschild für das Projekt sind. --Zumbleistift 09:28, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Exzellenter Artikel heißt ja nicht, dass der Artikel jetzt für Verbesserungen gesperrt ist - gerade das ist das Aushängeschild für das Projekt, dass jeder jeden Artikel verbessern kann. Also, fühl Dich auch in Zukunft frei dazu.--Bravomike 09:39, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Canonische Informationen Hallo und willkommen. Bitte schau dir mal folgende Diskussion an: Diskussion:Englisch. Gibt es eine canonische Quelle, dass Englisch die Geschäftssprache der Föderation ist? Bitte gib diese dann auch an. An sonsten beachte bitte, dass wir nur canonische Daten erfassen. Das bedeutet, nur Informationen, die in einer Serie oder einem Film gezeigt oder besser gesagt werden. Diese werden immer mit einer Quelle versehen. Danke.--Tobi72 12:13, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Quellenangabe Hallo nur mal als kleine Info für die Quellenangaben in den Artikeln haben wir Vorlagen, damit es einheitlich aussieht und damit man die Quellen auch sieht. So sieht unsere Vorlage aus ( ). Hier hast du auch ein Beispiel ( ) wie es dann in den Artikel dann aussehen soll. --Klossi 08:07, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Quellenangabe Hallo, nur eine Kleinigkeit, es geht um unseren Standard für Quellenangaben. Dafür gibt es verschiedene Vorlagensysteme, die genutzt werden müssen. In der Regel werden Episoden in der Form angegeben, also zum Beispiel , was automatisch ergibt. Damit können bis zu drei Episodentitel angegeben werden ( ). Wie Du bei „Babel“ sehen kannst verlinkt dieses System automatisch auf die richtige Episode. Wenn Du eine einzelne Episode zitieren willst, ohne das Serienkürzel mitzunehmen, kannst Du das auch: ergibt . Filme werden noch einfacher zitiert, einfach , zum Beispiel ergibt automatisch . Bitte verwende dieses System an jeder möglichen Stelle, nicht nur aus Gründen der Einheitlichkeit, sondern auch aus bestimmten technischen Gründen. Danke, viel Spaß noch, mfG--Bravomike 08:15, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) PS: Sorry für die doppelte Meldung, hatte nicht gesehen, dass Klossi Dich schon angesprochen hatte. Noch eine kleine Ergänzung: Fußnoten werden nicht für Quellen genutzt, die Angaben landen im Fließtext, in Klammern hinter den Text. MfG--Bravomike 08:17, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Schade, stört den Lesefluss ein wenig, wie ich finde. Aber passt schonn --Zumbleistift 08:27, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Captain Hallo noch mal, ich habe Deinen Artikel „Captain (Sternenflotte)“ schnellgelöscht, hier eine ausführliche Begründung dazu: Er war in gewiser Weise faktisch falsch. Der Dienstgrad Captain ist in der Hierarchie nur etwa in der Mitte der Offiziere (aber der oberste vor den Admiralen), was Du meintest ist die Position des Kapitäns. Da beide Artikel bestehen brauchen wir keinen eigenen Artikel für die Sternenflotte, der das auch noch durcheinander bringt. Du kannst die Informationen aber gerne an den angegebenen Stellen nachtragen, wenn sie dort passen. Viel Spaß, mfG--Bravomike 08:44, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, ich kenne mich nur in der Wikipedia aus, aber ist Schnelllöschung vielleicht nicht ein wenig verfrüht? Sollte hier nicht eher eine Art Löschantrag gestellt werden, der auch mir die Möglichkeit einräumt darzulegen, weshalb ich den Artikel 1.) für inhaltlich korrekt (Aussagen waren genau belegt) und 2.) nicht für redundant halte (die Funktionen eines Captain unterscheiden sich schließlich je nach dem, ob man es mit der klingonischen oder föderalen Flotte zu tun hat)? Selbst, wenn das Ergebnis einer solchen Diskussion noch gewesen wäre, dass der Artikel gelöscht werden muss, so hätte ich die entsprechenden Informationen noch in andere Artikel einbauen können (jetzt muss ich sie völlig von Neuem formulieren). Letztendlich wäre auch noch die Verschiebung eine Möglichkeit gewesen. Denke dpch bitte nocheinmal darüber nach, ob Du diese Entscheidung nicht rückgängig machen solltest. --Zumbleistift 08:54, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Unsere Löschrichtlinien lassen Schnelllöschungen bei Redundanz zu, aber Du hast Recht, ich habe eventuell ein wenig zu schnell gehandelt, dafür bitte ich um Entschuldigung. Ich habe ihn hauptsächlich zu Diskussionszwecken wiederhergestellt, trotzdem empfehlich ich, dass Du, falls Du vorschlagen möchtest, für die einzelnen Organisationen eigene Artikel für die Dienstgrade vorzuschlagen, einen entsprechenden Vorschlag auf Diskussion:Captain unterbreiten solltest. Ich kann Dir sagen, dass ich auch schon mehrmals darüber nachgedacht haben, aber ohne Dich abschrecken zu wollen muss ich auch sagen, dass ich nicht glaube, dass das praktisch wäre. Statt dessen sollten, meiner Meinung nach, Unterschiede zwischen den verschiedenen Organisationen in einem Artikel vereinigt werden. Aber wie gesagt, ich wollte und will Dich nicht abschrecken oder gar Deine Beiträge unterdrücken, die Schnelllöschung war eine (vielleicht übereilte) Reaktion darauf, dass es öfter Vorkommt, dass Captain mit Kapitän verwechselt wird. MfG--Bravomike 09:06, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ist schon okay, Mike. ;-) Kann bis morgen oder übermorgen dauern mit der Diskussion, aber vielleicht haben ja noch andere Leute eine Meinung dazu. Gruß, --Zumbleistift 09:11, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Kein Problem, äußere Dich, wann immer Du Zeit hast, möchtest Du, dass ich Dir das erste Wort bzw. die Diskussionseröffnung überlasse?--Bravomike 09:17, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab mir jetzt doch noch eine halbe Stunde mehr zeit genommen, und werde die Diskussion schnell selber anstoßen. Aber Danke für das angebot. --Zumbleistift 09:21, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia-Links Hallo, bitte beachte, dass wir es nur sehr ungern sehen, wenn ein ungekennzeichneter Link in die Wikipedia gesetzt wird. Wenn ein Wikipedia-Link angebracht wird, dann nur unter der Überschrift Externe Links und über die Vorlage:Wikipedia. Außerdem war der von Dir gesetzte Link unnötig, der gesuchte Artikel besteht bereits unter Sun Tzu. Danke, mfG--Bravomike 19:09, 5. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis, ich werd's mir merken ;-). Ich kam leider nicht auf die Idee, nach dieser Schreibweise zu suchen, und auch die Suche nach Strateg* ergab keinen Treffer bzgl. des Gemeinten. Darum nahm ich an, der Artikel existiere noch nicht. --Zumbleistift 19:19, 5. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Ja, das ist manchmal schwer (Sunzi hätte einen Treffer gebracht), mir ist es auch schon öfter passiert, dass ich einen existierenden Artikel nicht gefunden habe. Aber in solchen Fällen einfach einen roten Link lassen, entweder ein anderer Benutzer (wie ich in diesem Fall) erinnert sich an den korrekten Artikel und "fixt" den Link oder aber es gibt noch keinen Artikel, dann wird er irgendwann erstellt.--Bravomike 19:30, 5. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Re: Linkfix Kein Problem, ich hab schon Episoden umziehen lassen, und vor Einführung der automatischen Quellenlinks bedeutete das locker mal 150 Links. Dagegen sind die 15 bei einem Nebenrollen-Raumschiff keine Belastung.--Bravomike 21:07, 5. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Stil-Handbuch Hallo, habe diese Deine Änderung rückgängig gemacht, das ist schon richtig so. Gemeint ist Folgendes: Man schreibt nicht "Das Raumschif fliegt, nachdem es den Planeten erreichte, nicht mehr weiter" oder "Das Raumschif fliegt, nachdem es den Planeten erreicht hatte, nicht mehr weiter", sondern "Das Raumschif fliegt, nachdem es den Planeten erreicht hat, nicht mehr weiter", eigentlich eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Außerdem soll ausgedrück werden, dass eigentlich alles im Präsen stehen soll, wenn man aber deartige Vorzeitigkeiten ausdrücken will gerade eben nicht auf das Präteritum sondern das nähere Perfekt zurückgreifen soll. Hoffe, jetzt wird klarer, mfG--Bravomike 16:18, 7. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, alles klar. Kannst Du dieses Beispiel in die Rechtlinie einbauen? --Zumbleistift 16:23, 7. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Klar, ich mach mal. Außerdem bitte ich um Entschuldigung für den Eintrag hier, ich habe Deine diesbezügliche Anfrage hier nicht gesehen.--Bravomike 16:24, 7. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ach was, ist doch kein Thema. --Zumbleistift 16:27, 7. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Bilder Hallo, ich sehe, Du hast ein Bild aus der MA/en genutzt. Bitte beachte in Zukunft dabei folgende Punkte: *''Jedes'' Bild braucht Bildbeschreibungsseite, die einige Informationen enthalten muss: **eine kurze Beschreibung **die Quelle, d.h. die Episode oder der Film, aus der das Bild stammt. Dabei unbedingt die Vorlagen ( bzw. ) nutzen, diese ordnen die Bilder automatisch in die entsprechende Episodenkategorie ein, was enorm wichtig für die Auffindbarkeit ist. **zusätzlich einer der thematischen Bilderkategorien **wenn nötig einen Formathinweis: , , , oder **einen Lizenzhinweis, bei Screencaps meist *Bilder aus der MA/en, die als shared upload genutzt werden, brauchen außerdem in der letzten Zeile den Hinweis auf diesen Ursprung: Ich habe die Bildbeschreibungsseite beispielhaft für Dein Bild Bild:RobertaLincoln.jpg angelegt, schau es Dir an, damit Du verstehts, was gemeint ist, ganz genau kannst Du das ganze Vorgehen auch noch einmal hier nachlesen. Bitte beachte das in Zukunft und lege besonders bei Bilder aus der MA/en immer gleich eine vollständige Bildbeschreibungsseite an. Die Bilder sind sonst nämlich nirgendwo erfasst. Vielen Dank, mfG--Bravomike 16:50, 10. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ah, okay. Ich habe mich allerdings gewundert: Ich wollte nämlich das Bild entsprechend der Beschreibung oben korrekt hochladen, wurde dann aber vom System darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass das Bild bereits existiere - und habe das Bild, auf welches ich verwiesen wurde, deshalb einfach eingebaut, anstatt eine neue Version hochzuladen. Ich hatte leider nicht bemerkt, dass sich dort die englische MA gemeldet hatte. :Aber wenn ich hier mal noch ganz informell nachfragen kann: Ich vermute, so etwas passiert, sobald man die englische und deutsche MA gemeinsam geöffnet hat? Ich habe auf der deutschen Seite die Option "Hochladen" gewählt, da bin ich mir 100% sicher. Wenn ich vorhin das Bild hochgeladen hätte, so hätte ich vermutlich trotzdem die englische Version überschrieben. Im Klartext: Muss ich, um Bilder auf der deutschen MA hochladen zu können, erst alle Tabs/Fenster der englischen MA schließen? --Zumbleistift 17:07, 10. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Nein, die Warnung kommt immer, auch wenn die MA/en nicht geöffnet ist, sowohl bei Bildern aus der Datenbank der neglischen MA als auch bei Bildern in unserer Datenbank, und bedauerlicher Weise wird nicht angezeigt, ob es sich um ein MA/en- oder ein MA/de-Bild handelt. Du kannst übrigens ohne Probleme ein neues Bild unter diesem Titel bei uns hochladen, das Bild der englischen Datenbank wird dadurch nicht beeinflusst, nur können wir dann nicht mehr darauf zugreifen, dafür haben wir ja dann eine eigene Version.--Bravomike 17:19, 10. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Re:FYI Ähm, was heißt FYI? Hab ich leider noch nie gehört... PS: wir hatten den Artikel damals "sentimental" angelegt. Und...naja, grad die Titelmelodie is ja das, was sich durch Star Trek zieht. Aber ok. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:19, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :FYI = For Your Information ;-) Aber hey, die Titelmelodie aus ST:TMP hört man doch nicht in den Filmen 2-4, und auch nicht in "Generations", sondern nur in den Filmen, an denen Goldsmith als Komponist beteiligt war. --Zumbleistift 11:23, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) In allen Filmen wurde von allen Komponisten auf das Thema zurückgegriffen, wenn man die Soundtracks anhört, findet man immer irgendwo stellen, wo (wenn auch nur kurz) auf das von Goldsmith zurückgegriffen wird. In Generations zb findet man (als ein Beispiel) bei der Ouvertüre bei 4:01 das Thema. Auch wird das Titelthema von STI bei der "Präsentation" der Enterprise B verwendet. Bitte melde dich nochmal, denn mein Edit ist eigentlich nicht falsch. Siehe auch Diskussion:Star Trek. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:57, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe bei der urspünglichen Diskussion geantwortet. Den Soundtrack zu Generation habe ich nicht mehr... Gruß, --Zumbleistift 14:45, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Ich entschuldige mich auch nochmal hier bei dir persönlich, ich habe mich geirrt, tut mir wirklich leid. Genaueres liest du in der Diskussion :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:03, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC)